


Timeless

by texasfandoodler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, digitally drawn fanart using wacom Intuos5 tablet and CS5, victorian special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern or Victorian, Johnlock is timeless.</p><p>I wanted to get my art muse back, so I created this Victorian Johnlock piece to spark my artistic inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless

 

 

 

 

Just finished my Victorian johnlock piece, using one of the promo pics. I changed it to have them looking at each other, holding hands and I returned Sherlock’s lovely curls XD

Art was created using a wacom Intuos5 drawing tablet and CS5 software.

 

Find more of my art on tumblr here: http://texasfandoodler.tumblr.com/

or find me on my Sherlock / Johnlock tumblr here: http://sherlockfandoodler.tumblr.com/

 

 

 

Some WIP pieces just because:

 


End file.
